


Corsair & Corsetteer Drabble Prompts

by brohne, Haethel



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [12]
Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haethel/pseuds/Haethel
Summary: The collected drabbles from the Tumblr prompt meme.





	1. Adrian & Rylan: Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles were written as part of a [Tumblr prompt meme](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130168155879/peekbelowthesurface-send-me-a-number-and-two).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/165403825129/adrian-rylan-50-breaking-the-rules).

The heavy sack bumped against Adrian's back as he trotted along behind Rylan. Rylan had tucked his long red hair up under a floppy wide-brimmed hat that also helped hide his face. It didn't help much in Adrian's opinion. Both of them stood out among the Illyrians: too tall, too fair skinned, too foreign. It also meant that this little project of Rylan's could land them in deep water if they were recognized.

Adrian readjusted his grip on the sack and slowed to a stop behind Rylan. The alley was dark and cool, a nice change from the afternoon's sweltering heat, and Adrian didn't really want to leave its protection.

"Rylan, are you sure about this? Aldric is going to be furious we took these."

"It'll all be worth it, I promise." Rylan turned back to him with a mischievous smile. "Trust me."

Adrian couldn't help but smile in return. Rylan's schemes were fairly harmless and this one wasn't any different. Aldric would get over it.

"How do you always know where to go?" Adrian asked as they left the shelter of the alley and headed across the dusty deserted street for a ramshackle old church. The stained glass was long gone, leaving only gaping holes in the stone. The steeple had toppled at some point and the roof sagged ominously.

"I've lived in a lot of places. Scenery and weather might change but people never do. C'mon."

The thick wood front door of the church had faded to a silvery-grey and, like a stubborn old man, refused to budge at first. Adrian wedged his shoulder between the door and the jam, and shoved at it. The shuddering creak set a flock of doves rocketing from the rafters.

"Well, they know we're here now."

Adrian didn't ask who 'they' were as he entered the church. The interior was just as dusty as he'd imagined, though someone had rearranged the pews into a loose circle. The musty smell threatened to make him sneeze.

"Come sit," Rylan said.

The pews were curiously free of dust, and footprints were scattered throughout the space. He set his sack down on a pew and looked around more closely. The statue of the local deity behind the pulpit had been re-carved at some point so that the face sported a mocking grin, and someone had removed the fingers on the upraised hand so that it now made a rude gesture. Taking a seat, Adrian watched Rylan open his bag and set it on the table in front of the pulpit. He said something Adrian didn't understand and then called out a phrase in Illyrian. He waited a moment and then came to sit beside Adrian.

"What do we do now?"

"Just wait. I want you to see."

Soon the only thing to hear was the rustling of feathers as the doves resettled themselves. Then Adrian heard it. Soft, hesitant footsteps, too light to belong to an adult.

Rylan said something else in Illyrian, talking to someone Adrian couldn't see yet. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Rylan grabbed his arm. "No sudden movements or they'll run again."

Like guppies emerging from hiding places, children of varying ages swarmed from the shadows and crowded around the bag. Most were dressed in rags, a few of the smaller ones wearing nothing but scraps of cloth tied around their feet. For the first time Adrian was thankful Illyria didn't experience the cold winters he remembered in Throvia. The apples were handed around, the shiny skins almost glowing in the dim light. All excited jabbering ceased as the air was filled with determined crunching and the scent of fresh apples. All too soon Rylan's bag was empty, the floor littered with cores nibbled down to the seeds. The remaining apples were tucked into makeshift bags. Then Adrian understood why Rylan had chosen the apples over the other fruit. As long as they were kept cool they would last longer than the other fruit.

He got to his feet and picked up his sack. The kids backed away from him as he approached, something that sent a soft ache through his chest. It had never bothered him to be feared before. Kneeling, he set the apples on the ground. The first child to approach was the smallest of the bunch. She glared up at him for a moment before darting forward to grab another apple and then dashed back to the protection of the group.

Rylan chuckled. "We should be going."

Adrian nodded and got to his feet. As they walked toward the door Adrian looked back at the children huddled around the sacks. It wasn't much, but it was something.


	2. Garrett & Adrian: Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative scene for Chapter 3 of [Let The Thief Steal No Longer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326394/chapters/2761414).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130241152344/for-the-drabble-garrett-and-adrian-breathe).

Adrian paused, hearing the thud on the stairwell. Quickly switching the light off he took position behind the door. He was going to teach those two idiots a lesson. He couldn't care less what they did in their personal time but they were both supposed to be on duty. Whoever had assigned them the same shift was going to get an earful from him. He gripped his truncheon as the door swung open. Lunging forward he whacked the person across the side of the head. Adrian didn't give him a chance to retaliate, grabbing for his neck and thrusting him against the door, slamming it shut in the process. He caught movement in the dim light and knocked their arm down. Something thudded on the floor. What was that? Keeping a firm grip on the man he pressed the light switch.

He blinked and nearly let go of the person he was holding. This was not Jerome. He should have known by the height difference alone. The man's eyes were shut as if the light pained him. Then it hit him where he'd seen him. The wanted posters. Somehow from the way the thief was talked about he'd expected someone more ... substantial.

"Oh ... it's you. Somehow I thought you'd be taller."

The man opened his eyes and Adrian was struck by the difference in them. The left was the color of aged whiskey while the right looked to be blinded. Except for the odd blue-green tinge to it. Adrian pulled down the fabric mask and blinked. He was much better looking than the poster led one to believe.

"Your wanted poster doesn't do you justice."

Something shifted in his eyes and Adrian barely avoided the punch. Adrian swept his foot to the side, catching him behind the knee and sending the smaller man to the ground. He grunted as he hit. Adrian dropped to pin him and had to fight to keep him down. If this was the Master Thief then he had to take him into custody. Rozzen had been certain he'd show up tonight, and so he had. But what to do now? He'd heard all the legends and rumors, about how the Master Thief was little more than a ghost and could steal everything from within a locked room before a guard even completed their rounds.

He leaned down, watching the way the mismatched eyes widened. Something caught in his chest. Still, he had to do as Rozzen wanted plus it would make the General trust him that much more. The General ...

"The General is going to be very pleased."

A swift precise hit with the truncheon and the thief went limp. Adrian grimaced and put the truncheon away. The last thing he wanted to do was bring a helpless victim to Thaddeus, but there was little choice. Hopefully he was out whoring tonight and it wouldn't be an issue. Gathering up the unconscious thief, Adrian wished things weren't so complicated. He still didn't understand why they had to capture the thief instead of just asking him to assist. He could still see Rozzen's patronizing smirk as she told him that such naïve notions showed a fundamental lack of understanding of the criminal mind. Which she saw as a failing for someone who was supposed to be the Captain of a pirate ship.

Someday he'd be free of all this and able to breathe again.


	3. Garrett & Adrian: Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the five weeks elapsed between chapters 17 and 18 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/145028695599/36-with-garrett-and-adrian-please-if-youre-still).

Jeffers carefully folded the small scrap of parchment and tucked it in his pocket. He straightened from where he'd been leaning against the wall and turned to face Rozzen as she came down the stairs.

"Captain."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure he eats something. Today was pathetic. He passed out twice on me. Dalibor is securing him; tell him he can join me when he's done."

"Yes, Captain."

Jeffers waited until he was certain she'd left before trudging up the steps with the food. How long was Rozzen going to keep this up? It clearly was not working. The thief should have been able to show some sort of progress after two weeks. Rozzen was not known for her patience, and the longer this took the worse things would get for Garrett.

Coming to the door at the end of the hall, Jeffers opened it and grimaced. The room stank of blood and vomit. How did she expect to get the results she wanted when she allowed things like this? He frowned, seeing only Dalibor as he pawed through the case on the bed. Where was Garrett?

He set the tray on the table in the corner and waited for Dalibor to finish changing his shirt. Dalibor turned to fix him with a glare.

"Make him clean up this mess."

"It will get cleaned. Rozzen is waiting on you." Jeffers didn't move from where he stood until the door shut behind Dalibor.

There was little doubt as to what had happened. Dalibor, no doubt frustrated because Rozzen was mad, had taken it out on Garrett. Dwelling on it wouldn't help Garrett. Jeffers gaze followed the length of chain hooked around the crossbar at the foot of the bed. Tracing it back he knelt and peered underneath to where Garrett lay curled in a tight ball, as far back as the chain would allow.

"Evening, Garrett."

The bruised arms covering Garrett's head lowered enough that Jeffers saw one eye. He forced himself to smile reassuringly.

"Just me. You feel up to eating?"

No answer.

"Well I found some decent bread finally. And some water for you."

Garrett didn't move.

Jeffers blew out a short breath and reached out a hand under the bed. "Come, I'll help you."

Garrett recoiled. Jeffers clenched his teeth at the clang of the chain snapping tight as it jerked at the collar locked around Garrett's neck. He pulled his hand back and got to his feet as Garrett choked.

"Rough day, I take it. I'm going to sit over here. So you come out whenever you're ready."

Taking a seat at the table he faced the bed and waited. After a half hour he took out the piece of paper again and unfolded it. He laid it on the table, smoothing it out with his hand.

"I can't wait all night and I can't leave this letter from Adrian lying around either. Why don't you come on out and I'll give it to you?"

It was several more minutes before he heard the soft clink of chain. He was careful not to look directly at the bed, instead watching Garrett out of the corner of his eye. The exposed skin around his wrists and ankles was red and raw, the slow deliberate movements an indication of how much pain he was in.

"Just sit there by the bed. I'll bring the tray over."

Jeffers kept his own movements to a minimum—anything to avoid startling Garrett and causing him more pain. If Adrian ever found out about this there'd be no stopping him from slaughtering the whole crew. Once the tray was in easy reach of Garrett, Jeffers sat back on his heels and waited. Garrett looked down at the food, but didn't seem inclined to touch any of it.

"Take a couple of bites and I'll give you the letter," Jeffers prodded gently. "I know today was difficult but if you don't eat Rozzen will just resort to force. I don't think you want Valerian force-feeding you."

Garrett's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything, instead reaching for the bread. Once he'd eaten half of it, Jeffers handed him the letter. He watched Garrett read it, then read it again. The letter wasn't long and didn't say much beyond the fact that Adrian was frustrated at being confined and had every intention of coming after Garrett the moment he could walk. Even so it seemed to improve Garrett's mood enough that he finished the bread, all the while lingering over the letter. Once he'd finished eating, Garrett kept running his fingers over Adrian's signature and Jeffers wondered if giving it to him had been wise. Raising false hope could be just as damaging as no hope at all.

He reached out to take the paper. Garrett snatched it away.

"You can't keep that. If they find it on you, she'll go after him. After killing me. I let you read it, now we have to get rid of it."

Garrett started to shake his head and winced, one hand going to the metal collar on his neck. "They won't find it."

"I'm not taking that chance. I'll take him any message you wish, but you have to give me that letter."

Garrett looked down at it again, his fingers curling around it. "No."

"I'm sorry, Garrett." Jeffers shifted forward to kneel beside him. "Hand it over."

Once it became evident Garrett was not going to release it, Jeffers took hold of his hand. "This will be over soon and you'll see him again. I promise."

Jeffers ignored the hiss of pain and the shine of tears as he pried Garrett's fingers open and took the letter away from him. Holding it over the flame of the nearest gaslamp, he set it alight.


	4. Garrett & Adrian: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130613805034/adriangarrett-37-eyes).

Rain pelted down through the leaves overhead, creating a mist as it finally reached the forest floor. Aldric wiped away drops caught in his mustache and wished again that they could find some shelter. Valériane insisted they'd reach shelter by nightfall. By then they would all be half drowned.

Garrett and Adrian walked just ahead of him, Adrian with one hand on Garrett's shoulder. Every so often when the path became overgrown, he'd hear Garrett instructing Adrian where to put his feet.

Three days of this and he was yet to see Garrett further than arm's length from Adrian. Amaury had even made a snide remark about how Adrian couldn't even relieve himself without Garrett. He'd tried a time or two to help Adrian himself, but somehow Garrett made it look easy. Aldric always ended up not seeing something that would trip Adrian or send him stumbling. After the second day he'd let Garrett take over.

"Don't worry. We'll get him home and August can patch him up."

"Getting him an eye patch is about all that can be done now." Aldric didn't look over at Nathaniel. "I'm more worried about how he's going to adjust."

"There is going to be a lot of adjusting on everyone's part. Rozzen didn't just take his eye, Aldric. She tortured him to force Garrett into doing what she wanted. She meant to kill him."

Aldric chewed at his upper lip, which tasted of rain and sweat. Rozzen's actions did not come as a surprise.

"Is that why Garrett insists on helping him? Because he was her reason for hurting Adrian?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I don't pretend to know what he's thinking, but I do know that Adrian couldn't have a better set of eyes watching out for him."


	5. Adrian & Aldric: Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130574978824/adrian-and-aldric-71-obsession).

Aldric watched Adrian disappear into the quartermaster’s cabin once again. He turned to look at Nathaniel.

“Please tell me this isn’t the same.”

“It’s not. Can’t you tell?” Nathaniel said as he set the sextant in its box. “If you are so worried, maybe you should talk to him about it.”

Aldric furrowed his brows. “About Rylan or about Garrett?”

“Whichever concerns you more. Personally, I think his relationship with Garrett is much less one sided than it seems at first glance.”

“Rylan was just so different; the two are like night and day.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Yet night and day still share many things. The sun and the moon still shine upon the same earth. Go talk to him. We are on course and there is no reason for you to stand up here and stew about it.”

It took him another hour to work up the nerve to go knock on the door to the cabin. He’d always thought he had a good relationship with Adrian, but now he barely knew the boy he’d raised. The door swung open and Adrian frowned at him.

“Is something wrong?”

“No … not exactly. Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

“Actually, would you come to my quarters please?” Aldric noticed the way Adrian tensed, his hand gripping the edge of the door. He glanced over his shoulder.

“I can for a bit. Garrett is asleep.” Adrian stepped out and closed the door behind him. “What’s this about?”

“Garrett. Before you jump to any conclusions, I just have a few questions for you.”

“Is that why we can’t talk in our cabin?”

Aldric stopped walking and turned to face Adrian. “This right here is part of why I need to talk to you. You won’t leave his side for even a moment without finding some reason to return as quickly as possible.”

“You know he’s not well, Aldric.”

“He’s seasick. It’s nothing unusual.”

That’s not all of it and you know it.” Adrian’s gaze kept flicking back to the closed door.

Aldric let out a sigh and, finding a nearby crate, sat down. “I know, but I also know how you devote yourself to these causes and end up hurting yourself.”

“Garrett isn’t a ‘cause’. He’s a friend.”

“A friend? A friend is someone you can trust and rely on.”

“What are you getting at? I do trust him and rely on him. He’s the only one who has stayed at my side since—since …” Adrian’s voice trailed off, his head dipping down.

“You’ve not let anyone else close, Adrian.” Aldric kept his voice soft, using the same tone he’d used with Adrian a hundred times when he was younger. “You are so fixated on him that even just getting you to engage in conversation like this has been a challenge. Even right now you are fidgeting and wanting me to stop talking so you can go back to him.”

“It’s not like that. Every time I’ve left his side something terrible has happened.”

“You’re scared.”

Adrian did look up then. “What do you think? I watched him die, Aldric. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my quarters.”

Aldric let him go.


	6. Garrett & Adrian: Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130304616689/79-starvation-garrett-and-adrian).

Water sloshed out of the bucket as Adrian carried it into the cabin. He grit his teeth against the urge to gag as the stench hit him.

“How is he, Nate?”

“Asleep, finally.” Nathaniel got up from where he’d been sitting next to the bed. “I’m sorry, Adrian, but he couldn’t keep down any of the broth.”

Numb and limbs weighted by worry, Adrian nodded and set the bucket down. Grabbing the mop he’d left in the room for this reason, he started cleaning the floor. Garrett had been too weak to make it to the bucket after he’d eaten. Adrian didn’t know what else to try. It had been three days since Garrett had been able to keep anything down and he was getting weaker each day. Adrian found himself unable to concentrate on what he was doing, his mind either racing or unable to form a single coherent thought.

The floor finally clean, he set the bucket outside the cabin and shut the door. The up and down motion of the ship was as familiar to him as his own heartbeat, but seeing Garrett like this had him hating the sensation.

“We have to find a way to get him to eat … and keep it down.” It surprised Adrian to hear how tired he sounded.

“We are a few days out of Leiston. I’ll ask Aldric if we can put to port. I think getting Garrett on dry land is about our only option at this point. Otherwise, he’s going to starve to death before we get him home.”

Adrian lowered himself down on the bed next to Garrett. Laying a hand on the dark hair he smoothed it back, noting how feverish Garrett felt.

“Tell Aldric we are stopping in Leiston and we will be staying for at least a few days until Garrett gains some strength back.”

“Of course.”

Adrian waited until he heard the door shut before letting the sharp hot ache in his chest shatter his composure.


	7. Garrett & Adrian: Silence / Deep Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130180396749/15-andor-52-with-garrettadrian-please-cannot).

Garrett opened his eyes, the lingering images of the dream fading. He glanced around the ship cabin without raising his head from the pillow. Adrian sat in a chair next to the bed with his journal and a bit of sharpened charcoal. As Garrett watched he rubbed a hand across his eye, smearing a line of black across the bridge of his nose and over his cheek. He plucked at the bandage around his head and with a frustrated snarl ripped it off and tossed it to the floor.

Garrett reached out a hand and laid it over Adrian’s where his fist rested on his knee. He could only see Adrian’s profile, the scarred cheek and empty socket still a shock even after nearly three weeks. They’d argued again about letting Garrett try to heal his eye. Deep down he knew it was too late. There was no replacing Adrian’s eye. Not with the Primal at least. Perhaps there was another way, something less mystical and more mechanical. Adrian’s hand gradually stopped trembling and unclenched. Two more days and they’d be home. Just two more days and he’d be able to finally help Adrian.


	8. Garrett & Amaury: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/166464786604/garrett-amaury-46-family).

The cabin door eased open. Amaury got to his feet from where he’d been sitting on a bundle of thick rope. Aldric had been by twice and glared at him both times, but he wasn’t going to be deterred. He’d barely recognized Adrian when they’d found them in the forest: pale, bloody, quiet and much thinner than the last time he’d seen him. The skulking little thief had shadowed him everywhere like a malevolent specter.

The last few weeks had only solidified his certainty that the thief was using Adrian. What for, he didn’t know yet, but he was going to find out. Come hell or high water. A little stab of guilt needled at him as he watched Adrian inch past, each step carefully considered before attempting the next. He shoved the guilt down and silently moved further to Adrian’s left, into his blindspot. The noise of the crew above and on the deck as they called to each other would drown out any noise he made. Aldric stood at the helm, bellowing his final orders to the crew as they docked the ship. This would be his last chance to impress upon Garrett that he was not welcome and never would be.

Amaury gave Adrian one last glance before ducking into the cabin.

The interior was dim and stank of vomit. How could Adrian stand this? Days of coddling and cleaning up after the little fuck instead of taking care of himself. Even Nate had got in on the act. Was it pity? Or something else to do with the weird magic? There didn’t seem to be anything remarkable about the slight figure huddled in the bed.

Amaury stopped as he realized Garrett’s eyes were open, one glowing that freakish blue. He clenched his fists but stayed where he was. Last time he’d gotten too close too soon, and there’d been a blinding flash as the thief disappeared. This time he was going to make his point without the little cheat fucking off.

"You couldn’t have done us the favor of dying before Leiston?" He smirked to himself at Garrett’s flinch. "Gotta make Adrian wait even longer to get home. Well, we’re home now."

Garrett shifted in the bed, something in his gaze sharpening. Amaury threw his arms out to either side. "You’ve dragged out this whole voyage. Cost my family ships and crews, killed Mother, and nearly killed Adrian too. No, you’ve done worse. You’ve let him torture himself trying to take care of you. You’re nothing but a leech, a fucking parasite."

Amaury stopped for breath, on the verge of yelling. Garrett cowered under the blanket, dragging himself as far from Amaury as he could. Amaury clenched his fists. He was not going to feel sorry for the little shit responsible for tearing his family apart. For reducing Adrian to this shambling mess. He took another step toward the bed.

White flashed around him.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"What did you do?!" Aldric shook him.

Amaury shoved him away, blinking until his vision cleared. Adrian and Nathaniel had barged past him to crouch beside the bed. Garrett lay deathly still, eyes closed.

"Little fuck did it again."

Adrian surged to his feet and lunged at Amaury who easily sidestepped him. Aldric caught Adrian before he could hurt himself.

"Calm down."

"He’s dying! How am I supposed to calm down? He’s—he’s …" Adrian turned to Amaury, tears running down his gaunt face. "If he—if he dies, I’ll … I’ll never forgive you."

"Fine. It’s better than him using you."

"Get out!" Aldric grabbed Amaury by the arm and shoved him toward the door. "Enough of your mouth. Out. Now."

Amaury slammed the cabin door behind him. Let the thief die. Adrian would recover.


	9. Adrian & Basso: Expectations / Horror / Kick in the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Chapter 38 of [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429/chapters/3235871).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/131415325154/basso-and-adrian-336558).

Basso fidgeted at the bottom of the gangplank as the _Shadow Eater_ drew alongside the dock. Its crew swarmed across the deck, but there was no sight of Garrett or Adrian. A commotion and shouted orders caught his attention. A cabin boy sprinted down the gangplank, across the dock and away up a nearby alley. What was happening? Two men appeared on deck, both tall and blond, but neither of them were Adrian. Something about the look on the taller man’s face had Basso’s stomach rolling and he backed away, torn between leaving or staying to discover what was wrong. He’d go to find out himself, but the two crewmen standing at the top of the gangplank weren’t letting anyone on the ship. Glaring was ineffective; they just laughed at him.

The sound of running footsteps sometime later had him turning. August ran toward the ship, a leather bag clutched in one hand.

“Basso! You’re here.”

“They won’t let me on board.”

August grimaced. “I apologize. Please wait here.” He hurried up the gangplank without waiting for a reply and was waved through immediately.

The afternoon sun wasn’t as warm as it looked, and Basso pulled his jerkin closer about himself as he settled onto a crate. He’d nearly dozed off when a shadow fell over him.

“It’s good to see you, Basso.”

Basso stood and blinked up at the person. “Adrian? What happened …?”

“A lot,” Adrian said, the forced smile fading into a grimace. He reached up touching the bandage around his head drawing Basso’s attention to the fact it covered his left eye. His right almost appeared bruised, puffy with dark bags underneath, the green faded and glassy. “Too much.”

“Where is Garrett?”

“They’re bringing him now.”

“What?”

That didn’t make any sense, until he turned and saw the men carrying a litter down the gangplank, August walking alongside. He nearly choked trying to get a breath. That could not be—no, he refused to believe that was Garrett. He staggered over to the litter as they reached the dock, knees weak and heart racing. That was not Garrett. Basso grabbed the side of the litter, forcing the men to stop until he’d made sure Garrett was breathing. Garrett had always been thin, but he’d never looked skeletal. If it weren’t for the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest Basso would have thought him a corpse.

“You promised me.” The words started out soft, almost a whisper, and quickly rose in volume. “You promised you would watch out for him and keep him safe!”

“I did my best, Basso.”

Basso put all his weight behind the punch. It sent Adrian staggering back into the crates where he slumped to the ground. He held up a hand, whether at Basso or someone behind him he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care.

“Your best? You call this your best?”

Adrian wouldn’t look at him. “I lost my whole crew except Val and Nate. I did everything I could. I got him back.”

“And I’ll be damned before I ever let him leave the City again.”


	10. Garrett & Adrian: Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime following Chapter 1 of [Pain Betrays Where the Shadows Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966427/chapters/8897191).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130290760404/14-smile-garrettadrian).

Garrett ran his fingers over the worn leather cover of the journal. He’d found it behind a couple of other books in the bookshelf in Adrian’s room while looking for something to read. Taking it with him over to the chair he sat down and let it fall open. It was the same journal and it appeared Adrian was still writing in it. And drawing. Garrett frowned as he flipped through the pages. There was a marked difference in the sketches from before the incident and after. At least Adrian’s penmanship hadn’t suffered, though the entries were much longer. He scanned through them, not sure what he was looking for. There was little to no mention of Adrian’s new handicap. In fact aside from one or two lines the first week on the boat nearly all the entries were complaining about Amaury or worrying about Garrett’s health.

Garrett’s frown deepened as he got to the entries dated the week he’d left to search the clocktower. They were short. Only a line or two and then three days skipped. The entries didn’t start again until after the day he’d returned. He could practically feel Adrian’s relief seeping off the page and it sent a strange thrill through him, then his stomach plunged.

_As happy as I was to see him, I scared him. I hate seeing that look on his face and feeling that jerk against my chest. Someday I want him to look at me and smile. Not that alluring little smirk he does, but a real smile. I’d give my other eye if I could see him smile just once._

Garrett snapped the book shut.


	11. Garrett & Adrian: Dark / Seeking Solace / Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime following Chapter 8 of [Pain Betrays Where the Shadows Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966427/chapters/8897191).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/131192413994/ive-just-reread-all-the-corsair-and-corsetteer).

Darkness pressed down on Adrian as he lay gazing up at the ceiling. Garrett was curled next to him, a reassuring warmth against his side. How many nights had he lain awake wondering if he’d ever see Garrett again? Now he lay awake wondering when Garrett would decide to leave him. No. He couldn’t think like that. He had to trust that Garrett would stay. Maybe not sharing the same space as they did currently. Sometimes he wondered what they even were to each other. Certainly they were closer than friends or even brothers. But what did that mean? Did it mean anything? Or was it all just wishful thinking, his attributing his own feelings to Garrett?

The floor numbed his feet as he got out of the bed and he grabbed his robe from off the chair. Walking across the room, he eased the window open. The cold air hit him, somehow reassuring as it soothed the unwelcome heat he’d been trying to ignore. Dawn had already begun to chase the stars away. He hoped getting out of the bed would chase away the thoughts he knew he should not be having. At times he despaired of ever being more than Garrett’s companion. He should be happy for that much. He should, and yet part of him longed to show Garrett the depths of what he felt for him. Garrett was clearly innocent of such licentious thoughts.

He snorted and shook his head. He was an idiot. They’d both sacrificed everything for each other, and yet it still didn’t feel as though it were enough. He’d given his life—what more was there left to give? Was being intimate really that important to him? Obviously it wasn’t. He’d spent the last seven years since Rylan’s death never once doing more than sharing a bed. He’d gladly spend the rest of his life doing no more than that as long as it was Garrett who shared it with him.

He shivered and wrapped his robe closer about himself. The cool air had helped to clear his thoughts and the desire from his veins.

“Are you alright?”

The soft question gave him a start. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

Warm fingers lightly touched his hand and he turned. Leaning down he kissed the dark hair then went inside to get ready for the day.


	12. Garrett & Adrian: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime prior to Chapter 17 of [Pain Betrays Where the Shadows Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3966427/chapters/8897191).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/130560426584/39-dreams-for-garrett-and-adrian).

_Don’t let go._

Whatever you do, don’t let go.

_It hurts._

I know, I know. Don’t let go.

...

_Let me go._

I can’t.

_You’ll die. Let me go._

No. I won’t.

_I’m already dead. You can let go now._

No, I’m not letting you go.

_Adrian … let go._

 

Flying through briny air, the wind shrieking and snapping at sails that snapped back with white-robed fury, the ship plunged and heaved. Garrett should have been terrified. Instead he sat astride the gaff as if it were a slender horse and swayed with the motion of the ship. Below, men ran back and forth on the deck. One of them stopped and waved up at him.

“Come down.” The words came from right next to him, soft and deep.

The deck did not move under his feet. Gentle hands stroked his face; peridot eyes peered at him from within a curtain of copper.

“Adrian.”

The name startled Garrett. Who was this? Why did they call him Adrian? Where was he? He stepped back.

“Adrian.” The name arrested Garrett as did the figure before him. He’d not spoken yet that had been his voice. He gazed down at the pale face, into the mismatched chestnut and blue eyes. A smirk. Something shot through him. Longing? Hope? Relief? No, nothing he recognized—or maybe all of that, and more.

The ship melted into stones and rose into buildings. The clocktower glowed in the dark, the moon come to rest along the rooftops.

He reached out, traced the scar from eyebrow to lip. The image leaned into the touch, eyes half closed. Something jolted him. No, not him—but yes, also him.

What was this? Forcing himself away Garrett blinked rapidly as everything blurred and warped. The Primal tugged at him as if unwilling to release him.

“No! Don’t leave. Please. Don’t leave me.”

When had Adrian ever sounded that scared and desperate? He let the Primal pull him down, opened his eyes to gaze up at Adrian and allowed himself to sink into the green and gold.

“I’m here.”


	13. All That Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the month elapsed between [Let the Thief Steal No Longer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326394) and [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/91420135699/all-that-glitters).

Adrian stalked around the drawing room. He pulled at the cravat around his throat, wishing he could have refused to go to the reception. He looked over as August walked into the room, his coat over one arm as he carried his hat and cane in the other hand.

“You ready?”

“No. Can’t you please give them some excuse for me? Garrett has been—”

“Adrian, you are spending entirely too much time with the criminal element of this city.”

“It’s Garrett.”

“A rather infamous thief with a five thousand coin price on his head.” August stood in front of the mirror over the mantle and adjusted his hat. “I know you’ve become quite attached to him, Adrian, but if society finds out—”

“Society be damned. Besides, Rozzen’s bounty as The Bloody Rose is triple Garrett’s. Don’t be a hypocrite, brother.”

“It’s not that I don’t respect him. He’s gone through a lot to help protect this city. He saved your life and for that I will be forever grateful to him. Now, let’s go. You’ve been begging off from these parties for months now.”

An hour later Adrian found himself in a large dining hall along with the few nobles and wealthy merchants who’d stayed in the City through the ‘troubles’, as they called them. He found their attitude toward the events insufferable. They had no idea the suffering the Northcrests had caused among the lower class. He was quickly finding out the things that Garrett himself had suffered due to Northcrest the year before. That afternoon he’d gone to the clock tower to check on Garrett and had found him having a nightmare. Waking him had resulted in a panic that had taken him the next hour to calm him from. The most he’d gotten out of the man was that the dream had centered on the asylum.

He nodded and pretended to smile at a young woman who was trying to catch his attention with her fan. He just hoped that if Garrett decided to go out that he’d be careful. Adrian jumped as someone slipped their arm through his.

“You seem very distracted, Mister Barbeaux.”

He looked down to see someone he recognized for a change. “Miss Scarlett, you are looking well.”

“I wish I could say the same for you. What has you so preoccupied?”

“A great many things, but mostly the fact that a dear friend of mine is ill.”

She put a hand to her throat, drawing his eye to the necklace she wore. It was a stunning silver necklace set with several small and one very large square cut ruby. It immediately made him think of something Garrett would appreciate.

“That’s terrible. I thought the Gloom sickness had been eradicated.”

He nodded absentmindedly. “It has been. May I ask where you got that necklace? It’s rather unique.”

“Oh this? One of the newly appointed City magistrates gave it to me. Apparently it was found in that thief’s lair in the clock tower.” She grinned, her eyes sparkling. “Quite exciting to think this was once in the hands of a known felon.”

“Yes, quite.” Adrian struggled to keep his face from showing anything. “Will you take a turn with me?”

“I’d be delighted!”

He led her to the outskirts of the room where they would be able to walk and talk. He let her prattle on for a little bit as they walked.

“I’m so glad Father let me come out. It’s been ages.”

“I’m glad he did. Though I’m surprised he’d let you wear that necklace knowing where it’s been.”

She stopped walking and looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged and patted her hand where it rested on his forearm. “Everyone knows that the clock tower is haunted, and who knows what happened to the thief? The General didn’t survive a month after crossing him. Maybe he is just a ghost.”

The woman paled. “No one mentioned anything like that. You don’t think it’s cursed, do you?”

Adrian shook his head and gently pulled her along to start walking again. “I’m no expert on these things but one must be cautious.”

“Oh yes, most definitely. What shall I do, Mister Barbeaux?”

He pulled her over to a dimly lit corner. “Here, quickly take it off. I’ll take care of it so you aren’t bothered by any malevolent ghosts.”

“Oh thank you! Everything is so frightful now with the Gloom sickness and the horrible riots and those disgusting Graven.” She was shaking now, tears in her eyes.

Adrian felt a small pang of remorse as he pocketed the necklace. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

“That’s all over now. You’ll have nothing to worry about now.”

It was nearly dawn when Adrian made his way to the clock tower. He’d gone home and changed into more comfortable attire and decided he didn’t want to wait to give the necklace to Garrett. He climbed in the window to see Garrett at his work bench. He didn’t look up as Adrian walked over.

“Did you have a good night?” Adrian ventured.

Garrett shot him a look but didn’t say anything, turning back to make notes on the diagram he’d obviously stolen from somewhere. Adrian waited until he’d finished with what he was writing before taking the necklace out of his pocket. He laid it in the middle of the diagram and grinned at the twitch from Garrett.

“Found something.”

“I see that.”

“Thought you might like it.”

There was no answer and he watched as those deft fingers scooped up the necklace and held it up for closer inspection.

“I remember this one. It’s called Glittering Plumage.”

“Oh good. It even has a name.”

Adrian stepped out of the way as Garrett got to his feet. Garrett looked up at him for a moment. Adrian waited but Garrett walked past him and down the stairs. Adrian smiled to himself as he watched Garrett put it in one of the chests.

“You’re welcome.”

Later that morning after going to see Basso he went back to the clock tower. The memory of Garrett’s nightmare was still too fresh and he wanted to check and make sure he was actually sleeping. The clock tower was cool and dark, the candles having been snuffed. Adrian eased his way down the stairs, not wanting to wake Garrett if he was sleeping soundly.

He stopped next to the bed and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Garrett lay curled on his side, mostly hidden under the sheet. He could see part of his face and one hand. Clutched in the long fingers was the necklace. Adrian sat on the floor near the foot of the bed to watch his thief sleep.

“I knew you liked it.”


	14. The Path to Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the month elapsed between [Let the Thief Steal No Longer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1326394) and [Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429).
> 
> The continuation of _All that Glitters_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this post on Tumblr](http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/post/91764771049/the-path-to-enlightenment).

Cold air eased its way across Garrett’s arm, chilling him into waking. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, slowly focusing on where his hand and forearm lay exposed to the open air. His fingers still clutched the metal links of the necklace though he couldn’t feel it yet. He let his gaze move beyond his hand to the rest of the clock tower. It was dark. How late had he slept? He took a slow deep breath, the scent of citrus and gunpowder filling the air around him. There was only one thing he’d come to associate with that particular combination of smells.

He tilted his head up off the pillow but didn’t see the familiar blond head where he’d become accustomed to seeing it at the foot of the bed. He still didn’t understand why the man would come and sit in the clock tower for hours when Garrett was doing nothing but sleeping. He laid his head back down and yawned. He should probably get up and get dressed and see if Basso had any jobs. He looked over at his hand again. The stitches were gone now but the scar remained. He realized he was much warmer than normal and there was something resting on his hip.

Fully awake now he shifted and stiffened as he realized there was something against his back. He propped himself up on an elbow and turned to see Adrian sound asleep next to him. He stared for a long moment, unsure if what he was seeing was real. In the last few weeks he’d become accustomed to Adrian’s curious habit of sleeping on the floor next to the bed, but this was new. Turning away from the other man he carefully set the necklace on top of the barrel next to the bed. He started to slip out from under the sheet when Adrian shifted, the hand on his hip turning into an arm around his waist. He was pulled backward, warmth once again enveloping him.

He closed his eyes and stifled a sigh as Adrian nuzzled his hair, muttering in his sleep. Garrett glanced back over at the necklace, suddenly feeling overwhelmed while at the same time completely relaxed and at ease. The temptation to stay where he was and drift back to sleep nearly overcame his better judgement. But something prodded him, a niggling sense in the back of his mind that there was something he needed to do. That, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to encourage this behavior of Adrian’s. Or rather, he didn’t want to become accustomed to it. The fact that Adrian was here in his bed and not just on the floor did something strange to his stomach, his whole body tingling. He didn’t know what that meant but it wasn’t an altogether unpleasant sensation.

He waited until Adrian’s breathing was once again deep and even before attempting to remove himself from the bed. He managed it this time with only a soft snore from Adrian. He stood for a moment looking down at him, his thoughts running in confused circles. He picked up the necklace and walked over to the chest and replaced it in its spot. He stared at it for a moment before closing the chest. He still wasn’t sure what to think about having it back. It was the one piece he remembered from before the accident. In fact it was the last thing he remembered getting before everything faded into a foggy greyness.

Stepping away from the chest he took a deep breath. It wasn’t as late as he’d thought, though the days were beginning to get shorter. Summer was coming to a close.

He got dressed quickly, a half formed idea flitting back and forth in his mind. He was afraid to catch it, afraid that by looking too closely at it he’d have to admit things he wasn’t quite ready to face. He pulled his bracers on and looked down at his hands. They still hurt at times, but not with the sharp ache from a few weeks ago. He glanced over at the bed, a jolt going through him to see Adrian watching him, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Going out?”

Garrett nodded and returned to adjusting the bracers and making sure the lock picks were secure. Anything to not have to look at Adrian right then. There was a loud yawn and the bed creaked as Adrian moved.

“I should re-stuff this mattress for you. How do you sleep on this?”

Garrett couldn’t help the smirk as he glanced over at Adrian. “It’s not really meant for two people, especially someone your size.”

Adrian raised his eyebrows then shook his head, his expression falling. He looked down but not before Garrett had seen the flash of sadness in his eyes … “Hmm yeah, I didn’t intend on falling asleep here in the bed, you know. But umm … you were having one of your nightmares and I couldn’t wake you and well …”

He shrugged and glanced up hesitantly as if he expected Garrett to be angry with him. Garrett frowned, not sure what to say. The hopeful look on Adrian’s face vanished.

“I’m sorry, Garrett. I didn’t mean to overstep anything. I-I’ll just go. Sorry.”

Garrett opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say, how to get Adrian to understand he wasn’t upset with him. Before he could move away from the table, Adrian was pulling his boots on and getting to his feet.

“Have a good night, Garrett.”

Garrett watched him leave, wondering why it felt as if something was crushing his chest.

 

The night was sultry, the air thick and heavy with the promise of rain. Thunder in the distance sealed the threat as Garrett made his way across to Auldale. He didn’t think too hard about where he was going or why but the need drove him on, as did the memory of Adrian’s dejected look as he’d left the clock tower. He found the house. The courtyard was empty of any guards and only a couple of servants could be seen through the windows. He found the office at the front of the house and let himself in the window.

August was sitting at his desk, reading. He looked up as the breeze sent papers fluttering off his desk like so many leaves.

“Who’s there?”

Garrett stepped out from behind the curtain and into the light. August’s eyes widened and he looked Garrett up and down. The inspection over, he frowned and sat back in his chair.

“Am I right in thinking you aren’t here for a check-up?”

Garrett nodded and held out his hands. “They are fine.”

“Good. Now why are you here and why didn’t you use the door?”

“People expect you to use doors.”

“For damn good reason. Now are you going to tell me why you are here? I have a feeling if it was to steal something I’d never have seen you.”

Garrett almost smiled at that and settled for shaking his head. He turned away and walked around the desk to look at the book shelves. He might have to come back one night and borrow a few. He let his fingers linger on the spines of a couple, the leather cool.

“I need some information.”

“Really? From me?”

Garrett glanced over at him as he pulled a book from the shelf. Unlike the other technical manuals and medical references, it was a novel. The title,  _The Parish Boy’s Progress_ , struck him a little odd and he opened it, glancing over the first few paragraphs. Maybe later. When the words didn’t feel like a hollow echo of things distantly remembered. He shut the book and set it back on the shelf.

“What kinds of things does Adrian like?”

August stared at him for a long moment. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and got to his feet.

“Come with me.”

Garrett followed him out of the office and down the halls. He vaguely remembered the last time he’d been here. August stopped before a door and opened it.

“He’s not home often anymore, but this is his room.”

Garrett slipped by him into the room. The scent was familiar and he stood for a moment just breathing it in before looking around. The rich blues and greens of the fabrics were offset by crisp whites and a pale accent of yellow on the walls. It had a very cool and calming feel to it. He noticed several pictures of boats and sea creatures. A model replica of a ship sat on the fireplace mantel. Yes, he knew Adrian liked the ocean and ships, but he was looking for something else. He could feel August watching him as he walked around the room.

“Is there something specific you are looking for?”

Garrett shook his head. “I’m not sure.”

“Where is Adrian anyway? He’s not been home since he left a party we attended together.”

Garrett looked out the window and was surprised to realize he had a rather nice view of the river and the clock tower. He glanced back at August and pointed out the window.

“Last I saw him he was there.”

August sighed and rolled his eyes. “He’s still going over there?”

Garrett frowned at his tone. “You don’t approve?”

“I can’t tell my brother how to spend his life, but you’ll forgive me if I don’t exactly relish the thought of him spending all his free time with the City’s most wanted felon.”

Garrett turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you don’t like my being here—”

“Of course I don’t like it! You nearly got my brother killed and now he’s completely infatuated with you and then you show up asking me to help you with—with whatever it is you seem to want help with. Why are you here?”

Garrett looked away, not sure what to say. “I don’t know.”

“You obviously had a reason or you wouldn’t have risked coming all the way over here.”

Garrett looked down, his gaze falling on the nightstand beside the bed. There were several novels stacked there, most of them ones he’d read before. Interesting. Apparently they had similar tastes in books.

“It wasn’t a risk to come here.”

“You don’t lie that well. You don’t know how much you’ve revealed by coming here, do you?” August’s voice had lost its harshness. Garrett jerked his head around to look at him. August gave him a sad smile. “He’s been looking for a particular book for a couple of years now. A collection of poems by a Lord Biron. It’s been out of print for decades now. He’s been looking ever since he came across a copy in a library. I figure if anyone can find it, it would be you.”

 

It took Garrett four days to track down a copy. Four very long days, but he finally had the worn tome in his hands. He’d nearly given up and gone back to the library under the House of Blossoms at one point, but had finally gotten a lead on a merchant who was a collector of rare books that he never bothered to read. Well, he was now free of several volumes. Garrett smiled to himself as he carefully placed the new volumes on the top shelf of one of his bookcases.

“What in blazes are you doing up there?”

He glanced down to see Adrian stepping over the windowsill.

“I like the view. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Why do you have book shelves four times your height anyway?”

“They aren’t four times my height.”

“Okay, three times your height.”

Garrett glared down at him for a moment but Adrian just grinned at him. Garrett turned away before he ended up smiling back at the man. Why did this feel so comfortable? Like when he and Basso would tease each other. But he’d known Basso for years, and Adrian barely a month. There was just something about the man. He grabbed the book and swung down off the bookshelf, landing a few feet from Adrian. He looked up at him for a moment.

“I think your ability to measure distance is skewed by your height.”

Adrian snorted. “Like yours isn’t.”

He paused, looking down at the book in Garrett’s hands. “What have you got there?”

Garrett paused before holding the book out. “Something I found that I thought you might like.”

Adrian peered closely at him before reaching out and taking hold of the book. He finally looked down after a moment, and the gasp of surprise sent a jolt through Garrett. The next instant he found himself in a crushing hug. He pushed at Adrian who quickly set him down.

“Sorry, but do you have any idea how much this means to me? I mean … I thought you were upset with me, I didn’t realize …”

“If I wasn’t happy with you, you’d know it.”

Adrian looked at him, the green and gold eyes shining. “I get that now. Thank you.”

Garrett shrugged. “Just don’t tell your brother I stole it from his neighbor.”


End file.
